Apartheid
by shishi-chan
Summary: Kagome is a little girl who goes through many tragedies. She faces many obstacles as well. Do you think she'll be saved or shamed for life?


((Okay…first. I do not own any inuyasha characters. I only did this cause it was an assignment and I wanted to post it up for now. If none of you know- Apartheid means a separation of races living apart from each other. This tells a story about Kagome living in South Africa as a black African and how her life turned up from the cruel Europeans back in the 1900's))

Short Story about Apartheid!

A long time ago in the 1800's there lived a little girl. Now, she wasn't different from any other child. She laughed, she feared, she smiled, and she frowned, like any other child does. She thought she was like any other normal little girl, that is, until the Europeans came.

"Papa! Papa!" A little girl cried when she saw her father coming with his arms open for her to give him a hug.

"Hi ho Kagome! How was your day?" The father said to his ecstatic six-year-old daughter, while picking her up in his arms.

"Oh father! You should have seen it! I helped Mother with cutting the fish and I also helped water the seeds we planted today, and hopefully they will grow more tis time! Oh and I…." But before she could finish Kagome and her father heard gunshots coming from their village. Her father looked turn to happiness to seriousness; he put his daughter down quickly.

"Kagome, stay here!" he told her sternly and before she could say a word he ran off to the village. After about a half hour later, Kagome started to get curious and started to head towards her village. When she got there, what she saw horrified and stricken her. She saw half her people on the ground dead and bleeding, and the other half of the villagers getting into the carts, pushed closely together. Before Kagome could run or escape from the horrified scene, someone behind her grabbed the scruff of her clothes and picked her up.

"Well looky here, we got a straggler." Said a deep and cruel voice. Kagome tried to squirm free but to no avail and got thrown into the cart with the other villagers, her parents nowhere in sight. She noticed that the Europeans were kidnapping her and tried to plead, beg, and cry to get out of the cart, but they just kept their distance and ignored her. When she noticed that she wasn't getting out anytime soon, she took a 'quick' nap, which turned into an all day snooze. When she woke up and looked around she noticed the cart had fewer people in it. Then she noticed that they were in a different village and being sold to Europeans. When it was about near sundown Kagome got sold to a European family and they took her to the 'slave corners' where the other slaves just ignored her and paid her no heed. Kagome just sighed sadly and walked to a space were someone wasn't sleeping there and went to sleep.

"Wake up! Wake up!" said a very stern and irritated voice. Kagomejust disregarded the voice and tries to get back to sleep.

"WHACK!" Everyone in the slave corners flinched while they heard the dreadful whip being sounded through the cold slave corners. Kagome awoke with great amount of pain as soon as the whip hit her arm. She held her arm and glared at the supervisor of the slaves. Without a word Kagomegot out of bed and went out of the slave corners to do all day labor work.

After she was done with her grueling work in the fields she started to the slave corners. But to her surprise and pain, the supervisor grabbed her arm that he whipped roughly and said.

" Deliver these seeds to the house next door, NOW!" He shouted. Kagome, not wanting to get whipped again, complied and headed off to the house she saw when she was brought to the slave corners. When Kagome arrived at the big house, she knocked on the door to be heard through the whole house. She waited for someone to answer the door and was very surprised to see a European girl around Kagome's age answer the door.

"What do you want?" the girl asked rudely.

"Seeds!" Kagome lifted the basket to the girl hoping the girl will seeKagome's eyes and understand that she wanted help.

"So? I'm not buying from you filthy thing, now go away or else!" The girl then slammed the door shut, hard. Kagome, shocked at the cruel comment from the very rude girl looked down at her hands, her eyes blurry from unshed tears, then, she just fell on her knees and cried in her hands hoping, just hoping this was just a dream.


End file.
